


Wash This Filthy Witness From Your Hand

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Tie Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does what he has to do to get through to a devastated Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash This Filthy Witness From Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amproof/gifts).



Sam stalked a trail of discarded clothing through the otherwise empty locker room, an eyebrow arched at the incongruity of Gene’s camelhair coat carelessly slung over a low bench, his suit scattered with far less care across the age-worn floor. He stepped carefully, collecting the remains over his arm as he passed through the space because it really was too much of a mess to be left untouched.

The striped tie, however, went around his neck, tucked neatly beneath his shirt collar but left undone. Just in case.

The shower stormed loud from the adjoining room as he bent to collect the last of Gene’s clothing, tucking the socks into the white loafers and slipping them neatly beneath the bench bearing Gene’s coat, the folded pile of clothing placed precisely on top of the camelhair. Sam studied his handiwork, and tucked away the sleeve with its dark spray of red marring the blue-grey cloth of the suit jacket.

His eye drifted cautiously to the door leading to the outer corridor as he slipped out of his jacket, but the youth sports club had been evacuated hours ago. The rest of CID had left at the same time as the ambulance, sent scurrying by a barely coherent bark from their Guv.

Which left Sam, too stubborn and frankly sick with worry to leave Gene alone in the same building as this particular crime scene.

He took a deep breath – shoulders set, jaw tilted forward – and strode over the raised threshold into the other room, Cuban heels clacking with a bone-breaking snap over the shower tiles. Sam’s eyes widened, nostrils flaring at the sight of Gene standing naked and impassive beneath the spray, water cascading over the broad physicality of that long-limbed body in rapid rivulets that only heightened his haunted stillness. His blond hair was darkened with damp, clinging to his neck in rough tendrils. There was nothing in the face that turned briefly towards him but a slack exhaustion, and Sam almost felt sorry for him, and then remembered that sorry had been his first response back in the gymnasium, and he had taken a kidney punch for his trouble.

Hardening his resolve, Sam dropped all apologies to the cold tiled floor and crossed the remaining dry expanse between them, insinuating himself into Gene’s personal space beneath the shower head, gratified that the move stirred a measure of surprise in Gene’s catatonic face. His widening green eyes stuttered up and down Sam’s body, watching his clothing turn dark and clinging beneath the steady spray of water.

‘What the ‘ell y’think you’re doing, you crazy-‘

Sam muffled his words with a hard kiss, surging in tight with hands clawing into Gene’s bare shoulders, pressing him back into the tiles. The other man remained frozen against his touch and Sam growled softly as he pushed his lips wider, dragging his teeth at Gene’s mouth, demanding a reaction. He slicked a hand down Gene’s wet body, moving unmistakably towards his cock, and Gene did respond to that but with an unmistakable refusal, a hand pushing his own away, his head turning aside to escape Sam’s kiss. ‘Not now, Tyler,’ he growled bitterly, ‘I’m not in the mood for-‘

His protests cut themselves off with a harsh gasp, Gene crumpling against the tiles beneath the force of Sam’s fist impacting his stomach. He stalled, winded, and Sam took advantage, holding tight to prevent Gene from slipping as he grabbed his arm and twisted hard, turning Gene to face the shower wall and slamming them both forward. Sam’s clothes were now soaked through, sticking and sliding at his hyper-aware skin as he pressed the full length of himself tight to Gene’s back, pinning Gene’s wrist to the small of his back.

‘Shut the fuck up, _Hunt_ ,’ he hissed, biting at the flesh of Gene’s neck just below his ear. ‘You’ve had your chance to talk already today, and you’re fucking useless at it, so just keep your mouth shut and listen to _this_ instead, got it?’ Sam thrust his hips into Gene’s arse, making his erection felt through drenched layers of denim and cotton, and smirked as he felt the coiled tension soften down Gene’s spine, felt the tentative shifting of his rounded arse pressing back against him.

‘That’s right… gonna take your punishment like a man, aren’t you?’ Sam whisked Gene’s tie away from his soaked shirt with a savage tug and looped it once around Gene’s captured wrist, reaching out for his other hand and losing his grip when Gene jerked his arm away.

‘No.’ His voice rumbled beneath the hiss of falling water, ragged and raw. ‘Don’t… you don’t need to…’ A shudder passed through the wet skin beneath Sam’s hands, and he watched with a critical eye as Gene shook the length of polyester off his wrist and braced his forearms against the tiles, hands resting passively above his head. ‘Jus’ get on with it.’

The weariness in Gene’s voice made Sam hesitate before his angry determination snapped back into place and his hand tightened the dangling tie into a fistful of fabric. Growling, he grabbed Gene’s sodden hair and wrenched his head back. ‘Thought I told you to shut it,’ he snarled, stuffing the tie into Gene’s mouth. Sam forced his hands to steady themselves as he knotted the ends around Gene’s head, forced his voice to remain controlled as he plastered himself to Gene’s back again. ‘You’re not in charge of this one, Gene,’ he warned softly, hands running up and down Gene’s body, coasting through the water warming his skin, breathing the steam filling the room. ‘You’re gonna get what you deserve, an’ it’s gonna happen on my terms, not yours.’

With a warning bite to the nape of Gene’s neck, Sam slid downward, dragging dull fingernails down his back as he dropped to his knees with a dull splash into the water pooling at their feet. He kneaded Gene’s arse slowly, firmly, hard enough to leave bruises but it wasn’t enough; Sam leaned closer, dragged his teeth over the curving flesh beneath his hands and bit down hard, grinning around his mouthful at the sound of Gene’s muffled groan above him. He licked his praise over the indentations left by his teeth with a satisfied smile, and laid a path of bites further down, following the curve between Gene’s buttock and thigh and prising his cheeks apart as he approached his target.

At the first touch of Sam’s tongue to his puckered opening, Gene jumped and twisted away, something incomprehensible sounding from behind his makeshift gag. Frustrated, Sam pulled back and laid an open-handed smack on Gene’s arse. ‘You fuckin’ dare move again, and I’ll be having you down on all fours like a dog before you know it,’ he snapped. ‘Now stay still and _take it_.’ He slapped both hands down on Gene’s arse again for good measure, reeling from the loud echo of the sound in the cavernous room, before spreading him open and tonguing delicately over his twitching hole, teasing and demanding at once, refusing to give more until Gene slumped into the wall, exhaling hard through his nose. Sam read the move as the surrender that it was and hummed with pleasure, rewarded Gene with one, then two probing fingers moving past his tongue, working him open beneath the constant wet rush of the shower, seeking out the unique musk of Gene’s taste beneath the clean slick of water. Everything was so very wet, Sam felt close to drowning and he finally, reluctantly, pulled away with a quick shake of the head, dashing water from his eyes.

‘I know you hate this,’ Sam gasped, driving two fingers deep into Gene. His stifled cry quaked hard through Sam, straight to his painfully constricted cock in his drenched trousers. ‘I know you hate this,’ he repeated, struggling to gain his feet with one hand still thrusting at Gene’s stretched hole, ‘you hate that it feels good when you want it to hurt…’ He withdrew his fingers and pressed his forehead into Gene’s shoulder as he fumbled with his belt and flies, exhaling a relieved breath over Gene’s skin once he had pushed the wet, clinging weight of his clothes out of the way of his straining erection. The first touch of the shower’s spray over the heated skin of his cock made him gasp audibly over the rush of water, made him stroke himself gratefully, mouthing desperately over all the flesh he could reach with lips and tongue, biting over Gene’s broad shoulders. Gene was trembling with impatience or something else, and while Sam had hoped to draw out the moment for just a while longer, the need to be inside the other man was too much and he was already pressing the head of his cock up against Gene’s arsehole, impatiently kicking Gene’s legs wider apart with his boots as he worked his way inside with short, insistent thrusts, holding tight to Gene’s hips and burying his strangled shout of pleasure in a bite to the back of Gene’s neck.

‘You want this to be your punishment,’ Sam continued once his breathing was under control, steady in time to the rhythm of his cock fucking Gene with long, deliberate strokes. He ran his hands possessively over Gene’s hips and arse, feeling the other man’s groan vibrate from within his chest and through his back. ‘You want me to abuse you,’ he smacked Gene’s arse again for emphasis, ‘to call you filthy names because that’s what you deserve, isn’t it?’

Gene moaned through his gag, hands clenching into fists against the shower tiles at the same moment that Sam clawed his fingers into Gene’s hips and slammed his hips harder, hard enough to make Gene’s head knock into the wall between his braced arms. ‘Useless fuck,’ Sam snarled. ‘Stupid, dirty copper _whore_ , think you know everything…’ He closed his eyes while he poured filth in Gene’s ear, echoing words that turned him on like a fucking switch under other circumstances, using that momentum to chase down his own release quickly.

‘Cheap, nasty little slut, that’s what you are…’ Sam gasped, felt the familiar pull of pleasure crackling up his spine and let it come, emptying himself with a low, heady groan into Gene’s arse, draping himself against Gene’s back and letting the friction of his wet clothing coax out the lingering edge of his orgasm.

‘You really are stupid, Gene,’ he panted, feeling Gene flinch beneath his wandering hands as they eased around the other man’s body. ‘No matter how much you try, this can never be punishment, not with us…’

Sam found Gene’s cock hard and ready for him, and took its familiar weight in one hand, the other soothing over Gene’s chest and stomach. ‘I won’t punish you because you’ve done nothing wrong… _nothing_ , Gene,’ he added harshly, tightening his grip when Gene shook his head furiously against the tiles. ‘You did your job, did the right thing, the boy is off to hospital, Annie’s with him… just stay with me, let go for now…’

His own cock was growing soft inside Gene now, but Sam rolled his hips gently as he pleasured Gene with long, indulgent strokes, making his presence felt any way he could. He kissed his way back up to Gene’s ear, pitching his voice as low as he could while still being heard over the shower’s cleansing spray. ‘It wasn’t your fault, Gene… an’ even if it were, I’d forgive you, I’ll always forgive you…’

Gene shook through his orgasm, silent save for the hiss of water around them and Sam’s quiet murmurs against his ear. His lack of sound made the gag redundant, and Sam gently loosened the knot in the tie and eased it away with a sense of relief, his other hand still smoothing over Gene’s wet skin as though unable to cease touching.

Eventually, though, Gene moved, reminding Sam that he still could, always could if he wanted to, and Sam winced as they slipped apart completely. Water flowed over his now-exposed cock, washing him clean in moments before Gene’s hand found the shower valve and slammed it down, eliminating both the sound and sensation of rushing water and leaving a dull, distant drip in its wake. Already, the steam was dissipating and Sam shivered involuntarily as his wet clothes cooled in the damp room.

Gene turned to look at him, standing as tall and forbidding as though he were fully clothed himself. The beads of moisture tracing his skin made Sam’s mouth go dry, made him feel like something of a drowned rat by comparison.

‘You daft bugger.’ Distaste creased Gene’s brow as he stepped closer. ‘You’ll catch your death of pneumonia, skinny thing like you.’

Sam opened his mouth to retort, but his ire died on his lips as Gene grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, arms wrapping tight enough to slow the tremors of cold racing along his limbs. He closed his mouth, closed his eyes and waited for Gene to continue but the moment drew itself out without sound or movement and Sam relaxed into the sense of being held for time enough that once Gene finally let go, he could only blink in surprised forgetfulness. Gene read his confusion in a glance, and grinned fondly.

‘Daft, just like I said,’ he remarked, coaxing Sam towards the door with a hand at the small of his back. ‘C’mon, let’s get you out of those wet things.’


End file.
